


Revenge

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Dean goes blind, Established Relationship, Future AU, I don't know, M/M, Not hunters anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Team Free Will has let go of the hunter life, the hunter life has not forgotten them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for that summary... can't quite remember what this actually is.

They were finally done. Out of the hunter life, settled down in a little town. Dean was working as a mechanic and Sam was studying back in law school. Cas was also trying to get work but it was difficult; he couldn't really write "Fallen Angel" on a CV.

 

Problem was, the monsters and demons didn't realize—or didn't care—that the trio was done with the life. Dean, Sam, and Cas protected themselves as well as they could without suspicion (there was salt and iron at every possible entrance, and devil's traps scattered around the house).

 

It was just bad luck that they were actually dealing with an intelligent demon who promptly blew up a bomb as close to the house as he could get. It was even worse luck that Dean was  in the room closest. 

 

\-----

 

Dean feels heat as he's thrown backwards against a wall. There is pain everywhere until it all goes dark.

 

When Dean wakes up everything is still black. He feels his heart speed up and tries to lift a hand to his face. Something pulling at his skin makes him hiss in pain.

 

"Dean!" Castiel calls next to him, and Cas's warm, soft hands slip into his.

 

"Cas… what happened and why the fuck is everything black?" Dean hears a sigh and feels Cas squeeze his hand.

 

"There was an explosion at the house… you were very close. Sam said it was a demon," Cas starts to to explain.

 

"Okay… I think I can remember some of that…" Dean says. "But what about the black part?"

 

"The bomb caused the windows to shatter and--" Cas's voice breaks. "I'm sorry," he whispers "Dean, pieces of glass and shrapnel… they--" Cas takes a deep breath "You're blind, Dean." Dean hears the tears in Cas's voice.

 

"Don't cry, Cas," Dean consoles, causing Cas to laugh a little. 

 

"You're the one who is supposed to cry…" Cas answers. Dean rubs his thumb over his lover's hand.

 

"As far as I know I was only a few feet away from a bomb, so I'm pretty glad just to get out of there alive," Dean states.

 

"You're amazing," Castiel tells him, and there is definitely a smile in his voice. Dean feels a pang of hurt realizing that he would never see that smile again… or Cas' eyes, his ruffled bed hair… Dean would never again see his lover or his brother. He lets his head drop back against the pillow.

 

"Fuck…" He whispers. "How is this fair? I saved the world over and over again and now I end up screwed!"

 

"Move over," Castiel says. Dean shuffles over, holding out his hand to feel the edge of the bed. Once he is settled, the mattress dips and Castiel is next to him, resting his head on Dean's chest.

 

"It is not fair. Neither you having to save the world nor getting caught in a bomb because of it. It is revenge and it sucks." Dean smiles at that, hearing  how much staying with them changed Cas in such a human expression "And it sucks that I can't heal you." Dean places his arms around Castiel, burying his face in the man's messy hair. It was still so damn soft.

 

"I can't drive Baby," Dean mentions. He feels Castiel press a little kiss to his neck.

 

"I'm here for you, Dean. We're gonna be okay," he promises.

 

"How am I supposed to be a mechanic now?" Dean slowly starts to panic.

 

"there is no need to worry, Dean. I will find a place to work. I'll drive you around for hours in that beautiful car just so you can hear her purr. I'm here for you," he repeated. "And that means doing everything I can to make you happy."

 

"I love you," he answers. Cas presses another kiss to Dean's neck.

 

"I love you too," the ex-angel whispers.

 

 

Many years later Dean barely misses being able to see. He's memorized the important things perfectly. Sam's smile, his car's shining chrome and deep black, and, most importantly, Castiel. His face, his body, every single dip and curve, every fleck of blue in his eyes, the way his hair falls in front of his eyes when he laughs, his smile, the way it used to play around his lips before breaking out wrinkling the skin around his eyes and scrunch up his nose.

 

There are days though when Dean wants nothing more than to sink into those blue eyes again, where he wants to get lost in them. Days when he wants nothing more than to drive down a highway and listen to his baby purr and feel the steering wheel vibrate with the engine's power. Days when he simply wants to be able to read or actually watch TV.

 

"Morning, Dean," Cas mumbles, snuggling closer to him. Dean sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him closer.

 

"Morning," he replies, burying his face in Cas's neck. They stay like that for a long time, just feeling each other and occasionally kissing.

 

"Cas?" Dean asks, finding the other man's hand and locking their fingers.

 

"Yes, my love?" Cas answers.

 

"Do you miss anything… I mean, from before the explosion?" Asks Dean and Cas squeezes his hand, bringing the other one up to cup Dean's face.

 

"Dean, don't ask that," comes the reply. "Even if I did, I wouldn't change anything in our lives. I love you just as you are and I don't care that you can't see me. As much as I want to get lost in those emerald eyes just one more time, I can't, and that's okay because I still have you… and I'd rather have you blind or not." Dean laughs a little at Cas' reference to something Dean had said years earlier.

 

"I love you," Dean answers. "And I miss seeing you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thanks to Kate for editing!!!


End file.
